1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a liquid accommodation body that accommodates an ink or the like, and a liquid ejecting apparatus that performs printing by ejecting an ink onto a medium.
2. Related Art
In the related art, ink jet recording apparatuses that are provided with a liquid accommodation body (an ink tank) in which a liquid (an ink) is accommodated, a liquid ejecting portion (a recording head portion) that ejects the liquid, and a supply flow channel (an ink supply channel) through which the liquid is supplied to the liquid ejecting portion from the liquid accommodation body, and that perform printing by ejecting the liquid toward a medium from the liquid ejecting portion, are known as an example of a liquid ejecting apparatus.
Among such liquid ejecting apparatuses, there are liquid ejecting apparatuses that are provided with a feedback flow channel (an ink flow channel) in which a circulation flow channel of the liquid is formed by connecting the supply flow channel and the liquid accommodation body, and a filter that filters the liquid that flows through the feedback flow channel. Further, in a case in which foreign matter is incorporated inside the supply flow channel, it is possible to remove the foreign matter by circulating the liquid together with the foreign matter using the supply flow channel and the feedback flow channel (for example, JP-A-2004-50472).
However, in the above-mentioned liquid ejecting apparatus, after being filtered by the filter, the liquid that flows through the feedback flow channel converges with liquid that is accommodated in a liquid accommodation portion. Therefore, there is a concern that the quality of the liquid that is accommodated in the liquid accommodation portion will deteriorate as a result of the liquid that is supplied toward the liquid ejecting portion from the liquid accommodation portion, and the liquid in a state of being accommodated in the liquid accommodation portion mixing together.
Additionally, this kind of circumstance is not limited to ink jet printers, and is largely common to liquid ejecting apparatuses in which liquid that flows through a circulation flow channel is returned to a liquid accommodation body after being filtered.